Faris Scherwiz/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Faris, along with Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Bartz, Cid, and Mid, appears at the end, when Mid can rest in peace. ''Legend of the Crystals is a four-episode anime OVA released in Japan from March to July in 1994, and the United States from 1997 to 1998. The series' setting takes place 200 years after the events of Final Fantasy V, and follows Linaly, Bartz's descendant, and her friend Prettz. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII One of the various garbs available for Lightning is Splendid Admiral, Faris's attire as envisioned by Yoshitaka Amano. It can be purchased in Armor Alley or Hawker's Row in Yusnaan starting from Day 8 for 5,000 gil, the prize alluding to the original game. The Splendid Admiral garb bestows Bravery when Lightning changes schemata with 10 ATB or less. Its fixed ability is Guard Lv. 3. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Summoner Faris Alt1.png|Alt Phantom Stone. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Faris appears as a playable character, based on the design by Yoshitaka Amano. She can be recruited during the Lost Chapter Of the High Seas. Faris is primarily a Melee attacker and wields daggers in combat. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Faris appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Crimson Crystal Shards. Her appearance is based on her original pirate captain design by Yoshitaka Amano. From the iOS port onwards, her appearance is altered to incorporate her SD appearance, giving her grey-purple hair, green eyes, and a different sword also shown in Amano's artworks. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Faris is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Purple Crystal Shards. Her altered appearance from the iOS version has become her standard appearance for the ''Theatrhythm series. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Faris is a playable character, and is available to select from the beginning. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Faris appears as a playable character. Her initial weapon is the Baselard. PFF Faris Illust.png|Faris's illustration. PFF Faris.png|Faris's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Faris appears as a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She uses Thunderstorm to assist the player. ;Ability Cards FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR.png|Black Frost (SR). FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR.png|Fira Blade (SR). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR.png|Gravity (SR). FFAB Black Frost - Faris SR+.png|Black Frost (SR+). FFAB Fira Blade - Faris SR+.png|Fira Blade (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Faris SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR.png|Eruption (SSR). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Mug - Faris SSR.png|Mug (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR.png|Neo Almagest (SSR). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). FFAB Eruption - Faris SSR+.png|Eruption (SSR+). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Mug - Faris SSR+.png|Mug (SSR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Neo Almagest - Faris SSR+.png|Neo Almagest (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR.png|Sword Dance (UR). FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). ;Legend Cards Brigade Faris III.png|Barrage (Summon). Faris Sword Dance.gif|Sword Dance (Summon). Thunderstorm Brigade.png|Thunderstorm (Summon). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR.png|Branch Arrow (SR). FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR.png|Gravity (SR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR.png|Needle Cannon (SR). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). FFAB Branch Arrow - Faris Legend SR+.png|Branch Arrow (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Faris Legend SR+.png|Gravity (SR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR+.png|Needle Cannon (SR+). FFAB Poison - Faris Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR.png|elemental Attack (SSR). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR.png|Firaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR.png|Moon Flute (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR.png|Thunderstorm (SSR). FFAB Elemental Attack - Faris Legend SSR+.png|elemental Attack (SSR+). FFAB Firaga Blade - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Firaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Moon Flute - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Moon Flute (SSR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Thunderstorm (SSR+). FFAB Thunderstorm - Faris Legend UR.png|Thunderstorm (UR). FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|Aeroga (UR+). FFAB Sword Dance - Faris Legend UR+.png|Sword Dance (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks FF5 Faris SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Dancer N I Artniks.png|Faris's Dancer card (N rarity). FF5A Cannoneer R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Faris is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Successors of the Dawn as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Drakenvale stage in Part 1. She was also available in The Malice Within. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Faris appears as a summonable vision, available since the exploration event The Big Bridge. She is a 3-5★ unit, her job is listed as Pirate, and her roles are Physical Damage and Support. Her Trust Master rewards is the passive ability Syldra's Protection. FFBE 360 Faris.png|No. 360 Faris (3★). FFBE 361 Faris.png|No. 361 Faris (4★). FFBE 362 Faris.png|No. 362 Faris (5★). Mobius Final Fantasy Faris is mentioned in the ability card description for Syldra. World of Final Fantasy Faris appears as a supporting character. ;Who's Who :''CV: Emily O'Brien / Rie Tanaka :Age in Grymoire: 20 :Notes: Presents as male / Drop-dead gorgeous / Captains a crew of pirate moogles / Thinks of Syldra as family and can converse with her ;In League :Even before meeting Lann and Reynn, Faris had her suspicions about the newly federated Saronia. This is why she formed a mutually beneficial relationship with a certain organization. ;Her Sworn Enemy :Faris's family has spent generations searching for a Mirage that crossed paths with an ancestor many long years ago... ;Fighting Friends :For some of you, it was obvious the moment Quistis showed up, but the "certain organization" Faris teamed up with is SeeD (one part of the League of S). :Quistis had come to Saronia to investigate the new chain binding the city and why the land stayed frozen year-round. However, it didn't take long for her to run afoul of the feisty pirate Faris. Thankfully, beating the stuffing out of each other fostered a sort of mutual respect that developed into a strong friendship. :Since then, Quistis has helped Faris run goods, and Faris has been a valuable asset in the League's covert operations. ;Leviathan :Apparently the Mirage who hurt Faris's ancestor was Bismarck, not Leviathan. Still, haughty as she is, Leviathan is not completely without conscience. Even if Reynn and Lann had not intervened on Faris's behalf, you can be certain the Queen of the Sea would have sought Bismarck out and done him in. ;The Grymoirian Faris :Faris has not forged relationships with the people she knew in her original world, nor does her sister seem to exist here either. As a result, Faris has had no reason to get in touch with her feminine side. But in that sense, Grymoire has allowed her to be herself. ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY V Encounter Stats WoFF Portrait Faris.png|Portrait WoFF Faris.jpg|Faris. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Faris appears on several cards depicting her in various jobs from ''Final Fantasy V, as well as her original Yoshitaka Amano artworks and her Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade artworks. Her artworks are of various elemental alignments. Her cards with Yoshitaka Amano artworks are either water or fire-elemental; in Final Fantasy V Faris's innate element is Fire, and therefore the Gladiator's Finisher takes this element. She is also associated with water, captaining a crew of pirates and having a sea serpent for a pet. Faris PR.png|Trading card depicting Faris's original artwork. Faris2 TCG.png|Trading card depicting another of Faris's Amano artworks. Faris4 TCG.png|Trading card depicting another of Faris's Amano artworks. FarisBard TCG.png|Trading card (Bard). FarisBlueMage TCG.png|Trading card (Blue Mage). 3-079C Cannoneer Faris.jpg|Trading card (Cannoneer). FarisDancer TCG.png|Trading card (Dancer). 3-073C Gladiator Faris.jpg|Trading card (Gladiator). 3-092 Ninja Faris.jpg|Trading card (Ninja). FarisChemist TCG.png|Trading card (Chemist). FarisMysticKnight TCG.png|Trading card (Mystic Knight). FarisRedMage TCG.png|Trading card (Red Mage). Faris TCG.png|Trading card depicting Faris's Theatrhythm art. Faris3 TCG.png|Trading card depicting Faris from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Faris5 TCG.png|Trading card depicting a Yoshitaka Amano artwork from Final Fantasy V. Bartz & Faris TCG.png|Trading card depicting her with Bartz. ''Triple Triad Faris appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 090a Faris.png|Faris. 090b Faris.png|Faris. 090c Faris.png|Faris. 099a Red Mage.png|Faris as a Red Mage. 099b Red Mage.png|Faris as a Red Mage. 099c Red Mage.png|Faris as a Red Mage. 103a Faris.png|Faris. 103b Faris.png|Faris. 103c Faris.png|Faris. 105a Gladiator.png|Faris as a Gladiator. 105b Gladiator.png|Faris as a Gladiator. 105c Gladiator.png|Faris as a Gladiator. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy